His Protector
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku AU- Sasuke is the son of an important politician and Sakura is his personal bodyguard. She's extremely professional, and she's always making sure he doesn't get hurt. It's a difficult job, for the Uchiha tends to run away all the time. It annoys her, but how else can he attract the attention of the girl he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Protect Me

.

 **Summary** : AU- Sasuke is the son of an important politician and Sakura is his personal bodyguard. She's extremely professional, and she's always making sure he doesn't get hurt. It's a difficult job, for the Uchiha tends to run away all the time. It annoys her, but how else can he attract the attention of the girl he loves?

.

 **A/N** : This is another request I found around tumblr and I basically told sasusakunaru7 that I was going to write it XD I'm an AU lover, and since it's been a while since my last AU, why not, right? Well, I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget my _Reviews_.

.

.

.

There was a gray haired guy standing in front of the door, blocking the exit. Another blonde one was sitting on a chair, with his eyes aimed at the floor, as his attention was far from that room. A third, red haired man was standing on his feet, with his arms crossed over his chest as he walked around, trying to make the clock run faster. The silence enveloping the room was screaming, and the anxiety was holding a knife against those men's throats.

They were waiting for a sign.

They were waiting for an order.

They were waiting for over 2 hours, and they were growing incredibly impatient.

Almost impatient enough to forget everything and simply pull the trigger, killing their special hostage.

Yes, the fourth man in that room was in a quite delicate situation, where his life could end in a blink of an eye. His life was at stake, but Uchiha Sasuke didn't seem worried about that at all.

In fact, that cocky smirk on his face showed anything but concern.

That Uchiha…

Inside that small captivity, apart from Uchiha Sasuke, the son of the country's secretary of defense, who was poorly tied to a wooden chair; there were also three other men, all of them armed and ready to shoot the raven haired boy. For his father had been responsible for their brothers' imprisonment, the bandits had successfully planned on kidnapping the young Uchiha, and were now demanding a response from the secretary. A response that would set their brothers free and that would also make the secretary renounce his position.

Without Uchiha Fukagu to take care of the security system, the crime would soon rule the city of Konoha. It would be the solution for all of those who use illegal methods to make a living, and it would also make the population surrender to crime. Everything had been narrowly planned, and now that they had the boy, all they had to do was wait for the secretary to renounce his position. It would be just a matter of time, they knew, and for that, they could wait a little longer, for sure.

But not while that boy was smirking like that.

He should be afraid at that time. He should be worried about his life and the city, but instead, he was holding that creepy smirk on his lips.

And that smirk, mixed with those bandits' impatience, and the blonde's short temper, suddenly became incredibly annoying.

" You have no idea of how much I want to rip this smirk from your face, you brat." The golden haired man said, pointing his gun towards Sasuke's head.

" Knock it off, Deidara." The red haired man interrupted, glaring at the blonde one. " We're not killing the boy. Not until his father renounces."

" Tch…. But look at him, Sasori-sama! Making fun of us with that smirk, Hun!"

" Shut up, already. You're too loud."

" Hun…" The blonde pouted, returning his attention to their hostage. Deidara was able to keep his mouth shut for exacts 7 seconds before the words exploded from his mouth once again. That man really needed to learn a bit of self-control. " You think your father will save you? You think we're afraid of him? I'll tell you something: We're not! So wipe this stupid smirk off your face, or I'll make you swallow an explosive. Your daddy won't save you."

" Tch… Here we go again." The gray haired man sighed, shaking his head.

" Hidan, you should be helping me with this brat! We have to teach him that his papa won't stand a chance against us, Hun!"

" Hn, My father…" Sasuke said, almost as a whisper. His smirk was still playing on his lips, and by the amused expression that was ruling his face, it was possible to tell that none of those threats had affected him. In fact, all of those words had just made him want to laugh out loud in pure anxiety. " It's not my father that you should fear, barbie…"

" You called me what!? You brat, I will-"

" Deidara!" Sasori said, with a serious tone in his voice, as his honey eyes aimed at the door. A strange sound had caught his attention, and by the way the gray haired man took some steps away from the door, they concluded that whatever had created that sound, was something powerful.

Something powerful, and definitely, beautiful.

His rescue had finally began…

" I wouldn't want to be you right now…" The Uchiha's smirk grew wider, as his dark orbs were focused on the main door. He wouldn't want to miss the grand entrance of his personal heroine.

The show was about to begin, and his seat was right in the front row.

All that was left for him to do was sit back and wait.

Wait to be saved.

Wait for her to come for him.

Wait to be free.

And after a frightening scream that was followed by a painful silence, the door opened and the three men finally saw the face of horror.

And horror had never been so pink before.

Six pairs of eyes couldn't believe in what was happening at that moment. That scream was still echoing in their ears, and their hearts rates were still accelerated from the fear of the unknown. Sweat was still streaming down their faces, and the images of an enormous guy were still crossing their minds. There was probably a mistake going on, for the person they were expecting was nothing like the one that showed up. The person they were expecting was definitely not a girl.

The person they were expecting definitely didn't have pink hair.

But the person he was expecting was doubtlessly the one pink haired girl standing right in front of them.

And now the fun would finally begin.

It was only after a lot of observation that the three bandits finally decided to do something about the girl standing in front of them. Her short, pink hair combined to her two-pieces suit gave her a professional look, and for a moment, the bad guys did believe she was just lost around that old building. At first, they thought she was just passing by, but as soon as Sasori saw the way her emerald eyes locked with Sasuke's dark orbs, the red haired man knew they had a connection. A connection that could be really troublesome for the criminal's plan.

The bandits exchanged a few glances for a while until the red haired one decided to break the silent that settled around the room. The criminal didn't move from his place, as his eyes remained set on that girl.

Indeed, she was certainly a cute, little girl. Too bad she had crossed their way.

" What are you doing at such a dangerous place, little girl?" Sasori said, placing his gun back on his waist and placing both of his hands on his hips. He was also offering her a side smile, as if trying to intimidate her somehow.

And if that was his objective, Sasuke knew, then he would have to try a lot harder than just that smile to intimidate that girl.

" I have business with the Uchiha."

"Oh, what a coincidence… We also have."

" Hun… And what kind of business do you have with him?" Deidara started walking towards her, holding his gun down and also holding a cocky expression on his face.

" It's none of your concern."

" What an arrogant girl! Tch, why can't we kill her already, Sasori?" Hidan said, pointing his gun towards the pinkette. Her emerald eyes merely acknowledged his presence, not leaving that gun out of her sight.

" Hidan, drop down your weapon." The red haired leader started, not taking his eyes away from her. " You see, if your business with him is similar to ours, then we could join forces, what do you think? I wouldn't mind having such a beautiful girl like you by my side."

" By your side?" She lifted one eyebrow, noticing as the grizzled man slowly put his gun down.

" You see, Hun… " The blonde continued, stopping right in front of her. She could see the way his bangs fell forward, hiding a prosthetic eye. He was looking at her with a dirty gleam in his eyes, and her fists were clenching in nausea. " I think our boss' idea is quite interesting… I never had the chance to… Work with a pink haired lady before."

The way he used that dirty tongue of his to wet his lips was the one thing that made her patience explode. She wasn't going to stand those words any longer, and the way they were underestimating her for being a girl was just making her sick. The pinkette will never work with that kind of people. In fact, as her job demands, people like that are her real enemies.

People who dare to disturb her peace.

People who dare to disrespect the law.

People who dare to touch Uchiha Sasuke.

Yes, anyone who dares to lay a finger on that boy will have to face her fury. As his personal bodyguard, Haruno Sakura is supposed to protect that raven haired boy.

And none of those three men would stop her from doing her job.

When the blonde was about to reach out his hand to touch her, Sakura quickly held his wrist, twisting it to his back and grabbing his gun with her free arm. The other two men were looking at her with widened eyes, watching as she used Deidara as a human shield.

For a girl, she wasn't that delicate…

" You bitch!" Hidan said, pointing his gun towards her and the blonde. It was clear that if he pulled that trigger, Deidara would get the shot, and would most likely die.

But would it be that bad? Hidan thought.

" Oi, you bastard! Don't you dare shoot me!" The blonde said, widening his eye as he looked at his partner.

" Tch, shut up! Who told you to be caught by a girl? Just don't move, I know what I'm doing."

" W-What!? Don't do it! Sa-Sasori-sama, tell him to stop!"

" Hn, I want to see what our little girl will do now." The red haired one said, crossing his arms as a patient expression ruled his face.

" You two!"

" Just don't move, Deidara." Hidan said, trying to aim at the pink haired girl. He was a skilled shooter and her head wasn't that hard for a guy like him to strike.

He was really good when it came to aim.

But he wasn't just that fast.

Sakura took the brief seconds he hesitated on shooting her to perform her own move. She used the blonde's gun to shoot at Hidan's legs, making the criminal scream in pain and fall bleeding on the floor. His gun fell almost a meter away from his body, not giving the man any chance to recover it and shoot her.

One was down.

Now just two more.

" Ha! You deserved it, Hun!"

" Tch, shut up, you bastard!" Hidan screamed, trying his best not to cry in pain.

" Shut up, you two! She still has a gun!"

" Yeah, but it has only one bullet, Hun."

In response to the new info given by the blonde, the Haruno girl didn't hesitate before shooting Deidara's right foot. He screamed in pain, and as she let him go, he crouched his body so he could touch his wounded foot. His hands were trembling, and his blue orb was sending the girl a deadly look from below. The blonde was certainly mad at her, but before he could even say anything, Sakura charged her foot and the last thing he saw was her black, leather boot approaching his face.

That was certainly a strong kick, coming from that little girl.

And now, there was only one left.

The red haired leader did the one most predictable thing one could ever do at such moment. He ran towards Sasuke, with his pistol in hand and ready to blackmail the girl with the Uchiha's life. If she was going through all that trouble just for the boy, it could only mean that she wanted him alive, Sasori thought. And he was right, for sure. Sakura needed him alive, and that was exactly how she would deliver him home once all of that thing ended. She was going to make sure he returned with all of his pieces together to the safety of his house. And for that, letting that red haired man open a hole in his head was not acceptable.

Letting him die was not acceptable.

It was when Sasori was about to lift his gun to point at Sasuke's head that he felt something hard being pressed on the back of his own, red head. It was something cylindrical and it didn't take long for him to realize that it was a gun. At the same time, he dropped his own weapon to the floor, and slowly turned his body so he could face those stunning emeralds of hers once more. It was clear that she had won, so why not taking one last, good look at his beautiful enemy, right?

" So apart from strong, smart and beautiful, you're also that fast, little girl…" He smirked. " Interesting… Are you sure you don't want to join me? I would be pleased to have you by my side as a beautiful work of art."

" I'm not a criminal."

" If you say so… Then will you at least visit me in jail?"

" Hn, Have a nice trip to your new home."

And so, with one last hit, Sakura gave him a riffle butt, making the red haired man fall unconscious on the floor. By the time the leader was down, all the others were also laying unconscious and bleeding due to her precise shooting skills. Of course, none of them would be dead by the time the police arrived, but none of them would be able to escape the destiny that awaited for them behind bars either. Justice would take good care of them, and she would take good care of him.

Now her job was almost done.

Without saying a single word, Sakura approached Sasuke from behind, untying his hands and freeing him from his hostage condition. She observed as he stretched his body, and turned to face her with an amused expression. Apparently, the Uchiha had enjoyed the show.

" You took some time to end those bastards, Sakura… Maybe next time you can be a little faster."

Not even the smirk on his face was able to make any word leave her mouth. Her green eyes were still glaring at him, and he could tell she was a lot angrier with him than with all the other men together. Her wishes were to kill him at that exact moment, but she knew that if she did so, not only she would lose her job, but she would also be arrested along with those criminals and become a criminal herself. She would embarrass her whole family and she would also be judged by the whole society of personal guards.

Her name would be disgraced in front of the whole Konoha City.

But because she needed that job, Sakura held her murdering wishes and simply glared at him.

Oh, how she hated him at that moment…

" Walk, Sasuke."

" Tch, Are you mad at me? I was kidnapped, Sakura! I'm the victim here."

" I said: walk."

Due to her current mood, the Uchiha decided not to play with the beast any longer. He swallowed trying to ease the dryness in his throat, stuffed his hands in his pockets and started to make his way towards the exit. It was a silent way towards the car, as she followed him right behind, still holding that same cold expression on her face. Sakura was exhaling her rage through her skin, and the driver didn't hesitate on realizing how dangerous it would be to make her even more irritated.

That girl could easily kill all of them with her bare hands. And because of that, the gray haired driver simply opened the door for the young Uchiha and bowed down his head so he didn't have to meet her deadly expression.

It was not like he wanted to die during his work shift.

" Get in the car."

" But Sakura, I feel like we still need to talk and-"

" Get. In. The. Car."

And when flames started to burn her emeralds, Sasuke decided that there was really no time for jokes at that moment. The Uchiha did as he was told, entering that black SUV and carefully watching as the pinkette followed right behind. She was sitting near the window, with her attention focused on the street as the car quickly started to move. Her delicate features and that diamond shaped mark on her forehead were softly being reflected on the glass, and the raven haired boy couldn't help but paying attention to her whole self as she sat just a few centimeters away from him.

Centimeters that, for someone in love, seemed longer than infinity.

Yes, for as hard as it was for him to accept it, Sasuke was in love with his cold-hearted bodyguard. He isn't really sure of when it happened, but he thinks it was when she first knocked him out during a their sparring session. The way she knocked him out, without caring about who he is or what his father would think about; made him feel as if someone could finally see him as Uchiha Sasuke, and not as the son of the security secretary. She sees him as the human being he is, and never before being himself had felt so good.

The way Sakura doesn't do everything in the world to please him is also something that makes his heart beat a little faster. In a world where people accept every word he says, having a girl like that helps him stick to the true reality of the world. She doesn't bow down her head whenever he passes, and she looks deep into his eyes whenever they are talking. She respects him for what his father has done to help the city, but in her head, respect has nothing to do with adulation. For she respects him, she priories a sincere relationship, and if she ever disapproves his behavior or his words, the pinkette won't hesitate in correcting him, no matter how rude she has to be sometimes.

If she's rude, it means she cares. It means she's honest and it means she is showing him her true feelings for him.

And you can call him a masochist, but when she sends him those deadly glares, oh, how deeper he falls for that girl.

In fact, he loves seeing that side of hers so much that every single one of his kidnappings have been worth it. They are all worthy in the end, when she comes dressed in those beautiful clothes and saves him from a new group of bandits.

If only he could register all of those moments…

But no. His hands are always tied, and at that moment, while they were silently heading back to the Uchiha mansion, her tongue was also tied. And whenever that happens, Sasuke knows he has to do something in order to make her talk to him again. In order to calm her down before she commits a murder or does something that will make him suffer forever.

Something like quitting her job.

And that would be unacceptable.

The whole way back to his house was annoyingly silent, even if he tried to start a conversation now and then. The driver parked the car in the garage, and as all the other days, both Sasuke and Sakura headed inside the mansion. They crossed long hallways, passing by many of the employees and through the other rooms so they could finally reach Sasuke's own. Sakura was supposed to escort him all the way there, and for the Uchiha's distress, they were almost there.

They were almost there and she still hadn't talked to him. And by the way she looked, it would take a long time until she could finally say something again.

Maybe even forever.

And if that was the case, he had to do something as fast as possible.

Thankfully, a message was sent from above, giving him an idea of what to do.

When they were passing in front of his father's office, a message arrived on his phone, making the Uchiha, and consequently the Haruno, stop. He read the short text, and when his eyes left his cellphone screen, they went straight to her green orbs. Apparently, the message he had received had something to do with his pink haired bodyguard.

" What is it?"

" Hn, it's from my father. He wants both of us in his office right now. He said it's something about what happened today."

" Tch." Her palm went to rest on her face, as she slowly made her way inside Fugaku's office. Her head was shaking in denial, as she imagined what was going to happen inside that room.

She was definitely going to lose her job. And it would be all because of that boy.

The room was empty when they entered and the Uchiha said something about having to wait a little more. She saw as he sat on the chair, without a care in the world as she was almost exploding in anxiety due to the possible end of her career as a bodyguard. Sakura was definitely going to be fired for letting that boy being kidnapped again, and even if she tried to explain that it was Sasuke's own fault, Fugaku wouldn't simply believe her.

How would a father believe his own son provoked his own kidnapping?

It didn't make sense even in her head, but more than anyone she knew that was exactly what had happened. She didn't know exactly why he did it, but the pinkette was sure he escaped when he told her he was going to the bathroom and went straight to encounter those bandits. She can bet her own finger on that supposition, and as always, she wouldn't lose that bet.

Sasuke had really done what she was imagining, and he knew she was aware of that. She was sure of that, and when that dirty smirk of his went to play on his lips, the Haruno girl couldn't take it any longer.

If he wanted her to be fired so badly, then she would give his father an even better reason to do so. If he wanted her out of his life, then that was what it was going to be, she thought.

Barely she knew she had fallen for his trap.

" You think this is a joke, Sasuke?"

" Uh?"

"You think being kidnapped is just a game? Your life was in serious danger, damn it! What were you even thinking when you had such a brilliant idea?!" Her eyes were towering over him, as her fists were clenched in anger.

Haruno Sakura had finally exploded.

" What are you talking about? I don't kn-"

" Oh, don't play dumb with me! We both know you escaped that bathroom just to get rid of my watch! Your life isn't a game, you idiot!"

" Tch, I'm alive, aren't I? You saved me, didn't you? Then there is nothing to worry about, Sakura."

" Of course there is!" She screamed, making his eyes wide in surprise. Why was she exhaling herself so much? " What if they had pulled the trigger?! Don't you think about this! You could have… You could have died, you bastard! Don't you think about what we would all feel if you died?!"

As his eyes watched as her whole body reacted to that possibility, the Uchiha's heart skipped a beat. The way her cheeks were red in anger and the way her fists were shaking… The way she was breathing heavily and the way her voice trembled; made him realize something he had never considered before. Something that made him regret all the stupid things he has ever done in order to get her attention.

Sakura worries about him.

More than just because of her job, she truly cares for the Uchiha and his death would affect her in ways he couldn't even imagine.

He's important for her.

And at that moment, he couldn't be any happier.

" What if I hadn't arrived on time!?"

" But you did, didn't you?"

" Uh?"

With his face now holding a serious expression she had never seen before, Sasuke stood up, towering over her body, as his dark pearls were connected to her green emeralds. The intensity emanating from them was leaving her uncomfortable and her throat went dry for a moment.

Since when could he make her lose her balance like that?

" T-That's not the point! What would have happened if I had been shot or something? Who would have saved you then?!"

" Hn, in this case, I would have saved you, Sakura."

"You? Tch, don't make me laugh, Sasuke… You're just a spoiled brat that can't even hold someone down."

" Wanna try?" He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. If there was one thing he knew, was that his bodyguard couldn't run away from a challenge. Especially a challenge so easy like that.

" What? You and me?"

" Yes. Right here and right now. Unless you're afraid, of course."

" Hn, you won't make me fall for that. Your father will be here soon and if he sees me hurting his son, then instead of fired, I'll be arrested."

" Oh, Are you that afraid of my father, Sa-ku-ra?" He smirked again, teasing her even more.

" You…"

She glared at him, and the idea of knocking him down did cross her mind at that moment. She wanted to shut his mouth, but something inside of her spoke louder, making the Haruno simply count up to three and wait for her desire to vanish. She was not going to let him drive her insane.

" Nice try, Sasuke… But it won't work with me." She smirked, turning around, as she started to walk towards an empty spot closer to the door. There was no way she was going to stand that close to him.

But that didn't stop him from being that close to her.

While the pinkette seemed distracted on her way towards her spot, Sasuke made his move and ran after her. He was going to perform an attack she had once taught him, and that basically consisted on a strong pull on the shoulder, so the opponent could lose balance and the user could use his own weight to bring the other down.

It was simple, he thought.

But when his hand grazed the girl's shoulder, Sakura already started a counter attack, pulling his hand and his body over her head and throwing him down. Quickly, she sat over his chest and formed a weapon with her fingers, as if to pretend he was completely doomed.

If that was a real fight, the Uchiha would be dead.

But if she really was his enemy, then something like that would have never crossed his mind.

" Don't play with me, Sasuke. You know you can't wi-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the raven haired boy used his hands to cup her cheeks, and strongly, he pulled her down so he could capture her lips with his. It was a soft, chaste kiss, that made her heart skip a beat for a moment. Her cheeks were blushing madly, and desperately, she tried to break free from him. She tried to push him away with her hands, but when he felt her trying to slip away from him, Sasuke held her closer until Sakura melted in his smooth, pink lips.

Oh, that Uchiha…

Both of them remained like that for almost a whole minute, with her pink locks tickling the sides of his cheeks, and his hands now resting on her hips. Her hands were simply resting over his chest, as a smile played on Sasuke's lips.

So that cold-hearted girl had, finally, surrendered to him.

Once they broke free from the kiss, both of them were breathing heavily and there was a blush spread around their cheeks. Their eyes were still connected and their mouths were parted in awe.

What on earth happened to them at that moment?

Why did he kiss her?

Why didn't she pull away from him?

None of them knew, but none of them complained either.

In fact, both of them loved that tender, sincere kiss.

" Sakura…"

"S-Sasuke… I-"

The sound of steps coming from the hallway cut her words, and in a blink of an eye, they were both standing on their feet. Their faces were still flushed and her hair was definitely a mess. It was clear that something had happened between those two, and the whole Uchiha family could tell it as soon as they entered Fugaku's office and saw them looking at each other like that. And how happy they were for them.

" Oh, Sakura-chan! How nice to see you here!" The mother smiled, hugging the pinkette tight.

" I-It's good to see you too, Mikoto-sama."

" Stop with the formalities already! You're family already, right, Sasuke?" She looked at her son, winking and making the girl blush even more.

" Stop embarrassing them, mama." Itachi said, slapping his little brother on the back. " I'm sure they can decide these things by themselves."

" I-Itachi-san!"

" Nii-san, you-!"

" Oh, Sasuke… So you've arrived early." Fugaku cut in, looking as peaceful as always, as he walked towards his chair. The whole family stopped to watch as the patriarch placed down his papers, and looked at everyone with those dark orbs so characteristic of the Uchiha family.

Those eyes are certainly intense, and as soon as they looked at Sakura, she remembered she would be fired.

Oh, that boy…

" Sakura… Why are you here?"

" Uh?" Her eyes widened in awe and her mind went blank. Why was he asking her such thing when he was the one who called her in the first place? It didn't make sense, unless…

Sasuke.

" We are about to have a family reunion now and I thought you were going to rest after such a long day of work."

" Then you don't need me here?"

" Of course not. Well, if you want to stay, it will be a pleasure, right, Sasuke?"

" Hn, indeed." He smirked, and she glared at him.

" T-There is no need! I-I'll go rest right now, thank you, Fugaku-sama!" The pinkette bowed her head down,making her pink locks fall to the sides as she excused herself, before running away from that office and from all of the Uchihas. She was feeling extremely embarrassed, and her wish was to kill Sasuke right in front of his family. That boy is certainly a huge problem in her life, especially because he can affect her like that.

He can make her mad.

He drives her insane.

And he can truly make her fall in love.

" Stupid Uchiha…"

* * *

" Uhm… I wish Sakura-chan could have stayed longer." Mikoto said, pouting in disappointment as she looked at both of her sons.

" Sakura is truly an amazing girl, Sasuke." Fugaku started, nodding in acceptance as if to comfort his son's decision. " You have all my support if you want to date her or anything you teens do this days."

" Indeed… She's almost family, right, little brother?" Itachi teased, smirking at Sasuke.

" If it depends solely on me…" Sasuke started, smirking as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. The raven haired boy was quite confident about his answer, for deep inside, he knew what the future awaited for him. What the future awaited for them. " Hn, then Sakura is already the next Uchiha."

* * *

The end! haha The Uchiha family will love their new pink haired member, for sure!

So, I got a message that asked for a second part... What do you think? Please, leave me a Review with your opinion about the story and about a second part! I hope you've enjoyed it!

EphemeralSakura


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary** : It's the day after their first kiss, and Sasuke can't wait to see her. He wants to talk to her about it, but little did he know that he will have to go to court in order to hear the pinkette's voice.

.

 **A/N** : Aw, guys! You were so so amazing! haha Thank you all for all of the reviews and all of the comments! I'm really satisfied with all your feedback and you have no idea of how happy I am to be writing a part 2 of that AU! Well, as for this sequel, I had some ideas in mind, but I felt like you wanted something that happened almost after the part 1. I used some of your suggestions, and I think you're all gonna like it! Exploring this theme was really fun, and I got so excited that the second part got way too long to be only one chapter XD So I''l post 3 more parts separately, and if you still want me to continue, please tell me! I hope you guys enjoy it! Don't forget to tell me your opinion through Reviews!

.

.

.

That was supposed to be a good day for Uchiha Sasuke.

He was supposed to have seen her emeralds eyes already.

He was supposed to have met her after college.

He was supposed to have talked to her about that kiss as soon as he got home.

But oh, that girl…

For all of that, firstly, she was supposed to be there.

" What do you mean by Sakura doesn't work here anymore?!"

Both of his hands were slammed against his father's mahogany desk, as anger boiled inside his veins. His teeth were clenched, and as he glared at his father, his dark pearls were almost turning into a shade of bloody red. It was probably too early for him to be that angry, but time meant nothing when there was a piece of him missing.

A pink part that has always been by his side.

Losing that girl was unacceptable.

" Calm down, Sasuke." Fugaku joined his hands, intertwining his fingers. " There is an explanation for all of this."

" Oh, really?! It's funny because I can't think of any!"

" Tch… You see, she came to me this morning and told me about what happened yesterday. She told me you were kidnapped and-"

" Did you fire her because of that, otou-san?! That kidnapping was not her fault! I-"

" Let me finish, Sasuke." His father glared at him, and at the same time, the teenager recoiled his hands and crossed his arms over his chest. Picking up a fight with his father at that moment wouldn't help him at all. " You see… She told me everything and she said she has lost her confidence."

" Uh?" Sasuke's eyes widened, and his heart skipped a beat. What did she mean by that?

" Sakura seemed quite disturbed by what happened. She also said she feared not being able to save you anymore… And after everything, she concluded she was not good enough to protect you, son."

" And did you believe her?! Do you honestly think she's not good enough?!"

" Of course I didn't… Sakura was our best student at the academy and she has always succeed in her missions. She has always protected you with her life, and I doubt we will ever find someone better for you."

" Then does it mean you rejected her request, otou-san?"

" No, Sasuke… I accepted her request."

" What?!"

" We can't force her to stay, son… It's her life, and we have nothing to do with it. We can't tie her to you forever. One day this would have eventually happened."

As his father's words entered his ears, Sasuke felt as if a knife trespassed his chest. Knowing she was gone certainly hurt, but knowing there was nothing he could do to make her stay was even more painful. Never before had he thought that one day she would be gone from his life, and even if he had, never could he have imagined that it would be that soon.

And just now that he had finally kissed her…

Now that his anger had cooled down a bit, Sasuke could think more clearly about what could have made her reach such radical decision. Maybe for caring too much about him or for worrying too much, Sakura decided to give up on her job even if she needed the money. Maybe all of those kidnappings and all of the troublesome situations he got himself into were a bit too much for her emotional side, and that's why she decided to leave him for someone more she feared not being able to reach him on time when he really needed her.

She feared not being able to save him, and that's why she left. She left to keep him safe, but little did she know that without her, he was completely lost.

Ever since he discovered his feelings for her, Sasuke knows he has changed. With her, the Uchiha feels as if a part of reality could finally trespass the barrier created around him by his father's position. Sakura is the one person who brought him down to earth, and the one who treated him as a normal human when everyone else saw him as an alien.

For as far as he can remember, she has never cared about his father's position. She treated him as a commoner, screaming at him and even hitting him whenever he deserved. She never felt inferior and always looked deep into his eyes whenever they talked. The pinkette was never afraid of him, and perhaps that's why she has always reached out her hand for him. A hand that he will never refuse.

By her side, he has the chance to feel another human's touch against his skin, feeling its heat and its intensity, being as painful as a punch or soft as a kiss. With her by his side, Sasuke can feel a whole world of emotions he could never imagine existed.

She is the one who taught him how to live, and without her, he honestly had no idea of how things would be. Without her, he would no longer be the same Uchiha Sasuke. Without her, he would no longer be normal and no longer would he feel safe.

Sakura is his safety, his normality.

She is his bodyguard and the girl he loves.

But above it all, she is a free person, and this detail is the one thing that separated them. This single definition was enough to turn the present into past and to create an even further distance in between their hearts.

It was enough to separate the son of the secretary of defense from his former bodyguard.

It was enough to take her away without saying goodbye.

Out of all the things, a goodbye was something he honestly didn't want to say. However, it was something he definitely deserved. And his father would make sure his son got that one thing from the girl who has already given him so much.

" Hn, If Sakura thinks like that, there is nothing I can do, right? I just hope she's happy wherever she is." The raven haired boy stuffed his hands in his pockets, sadly looking away from his father.

" The City's court."

" Uh?"

" She's at the City's court right now… You see, since she's basically a part of this family, I've managed to relocate her. Sakura is now working with your cousin Shisui at the court."

" What!? Then she's still around?!" His eyes widened and his hands were now shaking along with his entire body. Could it be that they would still have one last chance?

" Hn, I would only be an idiot to let someone as qualified as Sakura go away. She's too precious for us, right?"

" Yes, she is… I'm glad to know she's still around. Shisui will be in good hands."

" And what about you, son? "

" What do you mean, otou-san?"

" What will you do about it? Won't you go see her? Won't you go talk to her?"

" Hn… If she left, otou-san, then it means she doesn't want to see me again. As you've said, she's a free person, and because of that, I think I should stop bothering her."

" She never said she didn't want to see you again, Sasuke."

" Uh?"

" You see, as your father, I think I should tell you one thing about women… Their sense of protection is annoying. They think we will be better off without them, but they are wrong. They are confusing and most of the times they don't know what they're saying… So maybe you should talk to her before simply accepting things."

" But what about the free person thing?"

" Hn… People are free to tie themselves to one another, right?"

As Fugaku's eyes slowly drifted to one finger of his left hand, Sasuke finally understood the meaning of a free person. He understood that a person is only free until her heart is stolen. A person in love can't be free, and more than anyone he understood that at that moment. Ever since he fell in love with her, he has accepted his fate as an imprisoned man.

She stole his heart with those green emeralds of hers.

And now it was time for him to tie himself to her.

When a smirk grew on Sasuke's lips, Fugaku already knew what was going on inside his son's head. As soon as the raven haired boy left his office, a smile crossed the secretary's face, and his memories took him to the time when he discovered his own feelings for a certain woman. He felt proud of his son, and in his heart, he wished the boy all the luck in the world. And knowing the pinkette, Fugaku was sure his son would need it.

" Hn… Young love…"

" And who would you be talking about, Fugaku?" Mikoto's voice interrupted his silence, and soon he saw his wife leaning against the door frame. She certainly couldn't have had a better timing.

" Sasuke. He's finally decided to do something about his feelings for Sakura."

" Oh, so that's why he seemed so excited?"

" Aah."

" It was about time!" She chuckled. " Now he'll bring Sakura-chan back!"

" How can you be so sure she'll come back?"

" I know this kind of things, darling… I can tell she loves him in the same way I could tell you loved me before we started dating." She smirked, teasing her husband.

" If you say so…" He smiled at her, surrendering to his wife's knowledge.

" Hn, I just hope our son isn't as slow as his father." She winked at him, smiling just before walking away so he could go back to his work.

That wife of his…

The Uchiha men are definitely in disadvantage when the matter is love.

Oh, those girls…

* * *

Mhmm What are you planning, Sasuke-kun...? XD

Guys, all your reviews made me smile from ear to ear last week! It was just so amazing to know you've enjoyed! I hope not to disappoint you with this continuation, and I truly hope you enjoy all the words I wrote!

Please, keep leaving me your reviews! The other parts will be posted really soon, for they are all ready... I really want to know what you all think, so PLEASE keep leaving me all those amazing Reviews!

Thank you all SO SO much!

 _EphemeralSakura_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : This chapter will be the longest of the second part and will be the one with more...Drama? I still don't quite know how to classify this part XD Anyway, It's a lot more dynamic too, and I'm sure you're gonna like it! Still, it won't be your favorite... Well, I hope you enjoy it, and please, don't forget my Reviews! I need to know what you're thinking about it so I can change a thing or two, guys!

.

.

.

Throughout the whole way to the court, Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about the exact words he would use to try convincing her to go back. He considered apologizing for all of the times he ran away from her, and he even thought about using their kiss as an excuse to prove her own feelings for him. He would tell her the truth hidden behind his behavior, and luckily, she would accept him back. She would go back to his house, and once there, he would steal her heart in the same way she stole his.

That was a perfect plan, he thought.

But he forgot a simple detail:

He was talking about Haruno Sakura. And whenever this girl is involved, things are never that simple.

When he arrived at his destination, he made sure to enter through the back door. For the first time in his life, Sasuke decided to take advantage of the name he carries, and without much trouble, he was standing just outside of the courtroom, the place where he would find both his cousin and Sakura. The place she chose over his house, and the person that would take his place in her life.

The job that would take her away from him.

That's it, unless his plan failed.

For the whole law world was no mystery for Sasuke, the raven haired boy was aware that he couldn't simply walk in during a session, just so he could talk to the pinkette. Even if he wanted to do so, Sasuke simply sat close to the door, from where, thanks to a crack, he could see one thing or another that was happening inside.

He heard Shisui's voice asking questions and he saw the faces of the defendants at each new decision. He saw the jury, and he tried to imagine where Sakura could be standing in that huge room, for his eyes couldn't find her. Not being able to see her was definitely helping his mind to imagine all the possible scenarios involving the girl. Sasuke started to imagine Sakura doing all kinds of things in there, and soon, all of the possibilities started to create questions in his head, taking the boy away from the reality.

Was she standing by Shisui's side?

Was she bored to death?

Was she still wearing those same, formal clothes as before?

Was she still as pretty as before?

Even if he had seen her less than 24 hours before, the raven haired boy couldn't help but wonder if she had changed somehow. If her clothes were different or if her hair was now loosened… If her eyes were shinning brighter or even if she had decided to wear some make-up for her first day as his cousin's bodyguard.

Oh, that girl will drive him insane.

If he were to be honest with himself, Sasuke hoped she was exactly the same, if not, uglier- if that would be even possible. Something inside of him wouldn't simply stand seeing another man looking at her with the same admiration he does. He wouldn't stand seeing another man eating her alive with his mind full of dirty thoughts. The Uchiha didn't want any other man that isn't him approaching his pink haired girl, and not even another Uchiha would be an exception.

At that moment, Shisui was a man like many others, and if he dared to make a move on her, Sasuke wouldn't forgive his cousin. He would make the judge pay, and learn not to touch his girl.

A smirk grew on the raven haired boy's lips, as he felt his male pride taking over his senses.

He was only protecting his belongings, right?

It was not like he was jealous or anything, right?

" Guilty as charged!"

A strong voice and a loud slam suddenly brought him back from his land of imagination, and the boy took some moments to fully understand what was happening around him.

The trial, right.

Apparently, at his cousin's final decision, the session was now over and Sasuke would finally be able to see his former bodyguard. He stood up from his chair and kept watching through the crack as the one condemned reacted to his penalty. The man who reminded Sasuke of a snake had his fists clenched and it was possible to see his eyes filled with a murdering desire. He was definitely not happy with the judge's decision to throw him in jail for pedophilia. Probably, in his mind, desiring children's bodies was not a big deal…

That guy was leaving Sasuke sick.

Fortunately, the guards were already ready to take him out of there before he could do any more harm.

Or that was what they all thought.

When the tallest of the guards was about to put the handcuffs on the abuser, the snake man used his elbow to hit the guard, making him drop the handcuffs on the floor. Quickly, the abuser kicked the metal bracelets away, and Sasuke saw as they slid towards the door where he was standing.

It was impressive how skillful the snake man was, for he had already knocked down both of the guards that were supposed to take him out of there. He was good, and by the look on his eyes, Sasuke could tell he was going after his cousin.

Someone had to stop that guy immediately.

And without hesitating, the pink haired girl decided to do what she was paid for.

Through that small crack, Sasuke could only see as Sakura jumped in front of the abuser. She was still wearing the same two-pieces suit, and her short hair was tied as she prepared herself to hold down another enemy.

She was as beautiful as always, Sasuke thought as his heart started to beat faster in excitement.

So the show was about to begin.

As the raven haired boy continued smirking, the pinkette was skillfully dodging the attacks thrown at her. The snake man was trying to punch her face and kick her stomach, but she was a lot faster than all of his moves. It was possible to see as her emeralds followed all of his moves, coldly analyzing the situation so she could discover his pattern, and eventually, find an opening.

And by the way that grin played on her lips, Sasuke could tell she had found exactly what she was looking for.

When the man threw another kick at her, Sakura, instead of dodging, used her arms to defend he attack, and before the man could make another move, she held his ankle and twisted it with all of her strength, making the man fall on the ground and hit his face on the cold floor. The girl could tell that her move had probably broken his teeth, for his blood was dripping on the floor and his cheek had grown incredibly swollen.

It would certainly take a long time for that to heal, she thought.

But the lack of time was something that he wouldn't have to worry about during the years he would spend in jail.

At the same moment he turned to face her, Sakura quickly pointed her taser gun to his forehead, sending him a threatening glare. If he dared to try anything, the girl wouldn't hesitate on shooting, and the pain caused by it would last longer than he could ever imagine. He certainly shouldn't have tried going against that pink haired girl.

" I surrender. You surely remind me of a friend of mine, my dear…"

" Hn, guards! Let's take him out of here."

The fight lasted long enough for the guards to recompose themselves, and soon, they were carrying the abuser away. Sakura, for not trusting those guys, followed the snake man behind, with her taser gun pressed against his back. Her expression, Sasuke could see, was as cold as ever, and he was sure that that was the one thing that made the abuser give up.

No one stands a chance against those cold eyes of hers.

And they were slowly approaching the Uchiha, as she guided the prisoner out of the court's room.

As soon as Sasuke realized the girl was heading towards him, he did his best to straighten his body and calm his heart down. He tried not to seem excited about what had just happened, breathing in and breathing out, trying to keep a serious image for when the girl saw him.

He would have to look decent if he wanted to bring her back.

He would have to look confident and would certainly have to impose his words.

He would have to be the dominant one.

But that would be incredibly hard while those emerald eyes of hers looked at him.

The door finally opened and he watched as she escorted the prisoner until a special room. The other guards finally handcuffed him, and in a blink of an eye, they all disappeared behind that door. They were the only ones left on that room, and it was time for them to talk about what happened in between their hearts.

" Sakura…"

He was standing behind her, and he saw as her shoulders stiffened to the sound of her name tickling his lips. He saw as she put her taser gun back on her belt, and took one deep breath before finally turning her body to face him.

Oh, those emeralds of hers…

" What are you doing here, Sasuke?"

" I could be asking the same, don't you think?"

" I work here, Sasuke."

" Hn, why?"

" What do you mean b-?"

" Knock it off, Sakura!" He glared at her, and her face turned into a more serious one. " Why did you quit? Was it something I did? And don't you dare say the same things you told my father. I won't fall for that."

" …" She kept looking into his eyes for a while, trying to read his intentions behind those words. Sakura was trying to understand the reason behind of his anger, but when she failed to cross the barrier created by his dark pearls, the girl simply closed her eyes and started to walk back to the courtroom.

It was not like he would force her to say anything, right?

Wrong.

As soon as she passed by his shoulder, the Uchiha held her wrist, tightening his grip when she tried to set herself free. Normally, Sakura would have been able to get away from him, but thanks to the kick she took in moments before, her arm was still sore, not letting her escape. Sasuke had her exactly where he wanted. And he wouldn't let her go until she said what he wanted to hear.

" Let go of me, Sasuke."

" Not until you answer my question."

" You can't make me talk, Sasuke! I am a free person and you can't force me to do anything!"

" I know you're a free person, but that doesn't mean you can simply abandon people as you please!" He looked deep into her eyes, finally being able to impose his dominance. " You can't abandon me when we're already tied together, Sakura. You can't do this after our kis-"

" That was an accident!" She glared at him, as her heart suddenly started to beat faster. Her body started to tremble, and as soon as Sasuke realized that, his lips parted in awe.

No words could express how shocked he was at that moment. And because of that, a screaming silence enveloped the teens for a while.

He was trying to think.

She was trying not to feel.

And neither of them knew how to continue that conversation in a rational way.

Fortunately, at times such as these, the rational side of a human being tends to be replaced by the irrational one. And that side, in their case, was ruled by love.

" I didn't lie to your father, Sasuke…" He looked at her, loosing the grip around her wrist. " I did leave because I care about your safety. After the kidnapping and after the…" She blushed madly, looking away from him. " After the kiss, I realized I could put you in danger if something happened to you again. I realized I wouldn't be able to make a quick decision without considering my emotions anymore… I got emotionally involved to you, Sasuke… And that's why I can't continue being your bodyguard anymore."

At her words, the Uchiha let go of her wrist completely, allowing his arms to fall along the line of his body. His lips were still parted in awe, and that stupid heart of his was beating too fast for him to fully understand her words.

Was she really admitting to have feelings for him?

Was she really saying she was quitting because she cared?

Was she really giving up on them like that?

Once the raven haired boy managed to interpret her words, a wave of anger hit him, making him glare at her. Sakura was really an idiot if she really believed that walking away like that would be the solution for her emotional issues. She, who has always been sincere and honest, was now lying to herself about a reality she didn't want to see. Running away like that would never be a solution, and at that moment, he just wanted to force some sense into that pink, stubborn head of hers.

" I can't believe you've really turned into a coward, Sakura."

" What?" She glared at him, clenching both of her hands.

" Exactly! You're telling me that you couldn't stand having feelings for me, and so you ran away so somebody else could do your job!"

" That's not it, you idiot! I meant tha-"

" I know exactly what you meant, and I honestly can't believe you thought that would be a fair solution! You're a coward, and I doubt that my kiss was the one thing that did this to you!"

" I am trying to protect you, you jerk! Can't you see it?"

" No, I can't. The only thing I can see is a coward."

Her anger started to boil inside her veins as all of their memories crossed her mind.

How could he call her a coward after all of the times she risked her life for him!?

How could he say she was running away after all of the times she ran to rescue him!?

She would not forgive him for saying such things.

She would not let him say whatever he pleased any longer.

" You really are an asshole, Sasuke…"

" Uh?"

" How dare you call me a coward when I saved your ass from all kinds of bandits for years?! How dare you say I'm running away!?"

" Those bandits have nothing to do with this, Sakura! You're not afraid of them! You're afraid of me and you are afraid of your feelings! You're running away from us!"

" You…" She felt a throbbing pain in her chest, as his words hit her. He was right, she knew. Deep inside, Sakura knew he was right about that. Still, she was not a coward. She was just in love. " If you're calling me a coward and saying I'm wrong, then why are you even here?! In fact, after spending years running away from me and getting into trouble just to piss me off, why are you even here!? You should be happy, you know? You're finally free from your coldhearted bodyguard! Now you're free to find someone better than me!"

" Free…" His expression softened, as he looked deep into her emerald eyes. He took a deep breath, and continued. " I'm not a free man anymore, Sakura… I'm tied to you."

" Not anymore. And I think you should be happy about it. You've gotten yourself rid of me, Sasuke. At last, I'm not by your side anymore."

" … I never wanted you to leave, Sakura."

" As if…"

" I mean it! I wanted you by my side for the rest of my life, you idiot! Why do you think I kissed you? It was not an accident."

By the way his words hit her, the pinkette could tell he was not lying. He didn't hesitate even for a second while crying his heart out for her, and the way his dark pearls were locked with her emerald eyes showed the girl that Sasuke was incredibly serious about his words. He was not joking at that moment and he was certainly not trying to piss her off. The Uchiha was being honest about his feelings, and only now she realized the truth behind all the times he ran away from her.

Only now she saw his true feelings.

Only now she saw his true love.

" Sasuke, I-"

But it was too late for her to do anything about it. She had already made her choice, after all.

Before the pinkette could conclude her sentence, both of them were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Their eyes quickly drifted to the source of the noise, and they were impressed to see the judge, Uchiha Shisui, standing in front of them.

He certainly couldn't have chosen a worse moment to walk in.

" S-Shisui." Sasuke said, regaining his composure in front of his cousin.

"Shisui-sama."

" Oh, Sasuke. I didn't know you were here. Did your brother send you here or something like that?"

" No, actually, I-"

" Ah! Sakura, I almost forgot! The guards were asking me to call you. I think they want to know how you defeated that guy like that." He chuckled, not realizing the tense atmosphere that surrounded both of the teens. " They said you were really brave out there…"

His words hurt her heart, and in order to hide their effect, the pinkette took a deep breath and did her best to hold her cold facade for a little longer.

" I just did what I had to do."

" Well… Can you go teach them that now? We have some time before the next session, so… Unless you're busy, of course!"

Her emeralds took one last look at Sasuke before she lifted her head and accepted her boss' order. Sakura tried to hide her dissatisfaction from the raven haired boy, but he managed to see right through her lie. He could see how their reality was affecting her, and even if he didn't like to see her hurt, he was happy to know she had finally accepted the truth.

He was happy to know she had finally accepted her feelings, and he was sure that if his cousin hadn't interrupted them, he would have seen a side of hers no one has ever seen before.

A side of hers that is in love with him.

Damn that terrible timing.

" I'll do it right now, Shisui-sama."

" Thank you, Sakura! You're amazing!"

" Sakura, but yo-"

" Hn… I'll see you around, Sasuke."

With a slight bow of her head, the pinkette walked back inside the court room, where she would spend the rest of her day. She would teach those guards one thing or another, but mostly, she would think about Sasuke's words for the rest of the day. It was not like she would be able to forget them any time soon, right?

As the door closed behind the girl, both of the cousins were left behind. Sasuke was still thinking about her reaction, and he was still trying to plan his next moves.

Would he still try to get her back?

Would he still fight for his love?

Would he still be jealous of his cousin?

Of course he would. He would never give up on his bodyguard. Especially after the declaration of the judge of the Uchiha family.

" Sakura is really an amazing girl, right, Sasuke?"

" Hn, she is…"

" And she's really hot too, don't you think?"

" W-What?!"

" Oh, come on… During all the time she's spent as your bodyguard, I can't believe you didn't think about her like that not even once."

"S-Shut up, Shisui! I'm not like you."

" Oh, so you're saying you're not attracted to her at all?"

" T-Tch… Of course not."

" Hmm… Then I guess I'll try making a move, what do you think?"

Now his cousin had certainly crossed the line.

He was definitely going to take the girl away from Shisui as soon as possible.

And he had a plan.

" She's a lot younger than you, you pervert!"

* * *

For NekoFace who wanted Shisui to drive Sasuke jealous... Thank you for the idea! I loved adding the Uchiha family members and creating a connection with our beloved Sakura-chan! haha Tell me what you thought about it! Leave me Reviews!... *whispers* reviews are amazing...

- _EphemeralSakura_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Guys, you are all simply amazing! I would like to thank you all for ALL of the Reviews and all of your words regarding the story! I saw some of you smiling, others were crying, and I can also say some of you threatened me during the time you had to wait XD Well, the waiting is finally over, for the last chapter is finally here! I have no words to express how happy I am to finally be posting it, and at the same time it's sad to say good bye to this AU, I'm also feeling proud of myself for making something that brought so many amazing people together! Finding that AU was amazing, and receiving your answers was even better! Thank you for reading it, and I hope you enjoy the final moments of His Protector! And yes, I also want to know your final opinion, so please, leave me Reviews!

.

.

.

It was past 8 p.m when the pinkette finally managed to leave the city court. After many boring sessions and after having to teach that twist to all the guards of the court, the Haruno girl could say she was exhausted. Not a single muscle of her body wanted to move, and never before walking home had been so tiring.

Perhaps, she shouldn't have helped all of those guards.

Perhaps, she shouldn't have spent her whole day thinking of him.

Yes, her mental exhaustion was a lot bigger than the physical one.

And it was all because of his stupid words.

Remembering his words as she walked down the streets was already something automatic for Sakura. For she had re-watched the whole scene playing inside her head for the past few hours, the pinkette had already memorized everything. She remembered how his body reacted at each new word that escaped his lips, and she remembered how her heart would skip a beat at each new realization.

She hated it when he called her a coward, but accepted it as soon as she realized she was afraid of her feelings.

She was pissed when he said she was running away from him, but couldn't deny it when she thought about the real reason behind her job switch.

She was afraid of her heart's reaction when he said she wanted her by his side forever. She was afraid, because deep inside, she wanted the same thing he did. And as soon as she reached that conclusion, Haruno Sakura felt as if her whole world was falling apart.

Her logical side was getting mixed with her feelings, and her heart was beating faster at the mere thought of his eyes. There was something wrong in her stomach, and she just couldn't stop thinking about him!

Her freedom was slipping away, and she was letting that happen.

She was letting Sasuke tie her to him, and nothing inside of her seemed to be strong enough to fight back. Sakura just couldn't resist him anymore, and for her that was incredibly annoying.

Where was that cold side of hers?

Where were her calculated actions and her controlled feelings?

She was blushing, for god's sake!

How could she change so much because of one person?!

Was it the so called love?

Honestly, as a defeated sigh escaped her lips, the pinkette decided that she didn't want to know. It had already been a crazy day for her, and now she just wanted to go home, where she would think about what the next day would bring to her.

She just wanted to rest.

But who said her day was over?

Poor girl… If only she knew.

It was only when she crossed a dark alley that her senses alerted her about a man following her steps. Sakura watched the dark figure from the corner of her eyes, as she was now trying to lure him into her own trap. Her plan was to offer him a favorable moment to attack her, so she could prepare a counter attack.

It would be simple, she thought.

But nothing will ever be simple in her life.

As Sakura had predicted, it didn't take long before her stalker decided to make his move. He came from behind, trying to punch her back, but failing when she dodged his attack by simply stepping aside.

Amateur, she thought.

But when he quickly spun around, aiming for her stomach, the girl realized that man did have some good reflexes.

Too bad hers were better.

Her fist was the next thing that met his stomach, making the man crouch down in pain. His lips were parted, and for a moment, he managed to say something. Something that would certainly save his life.

" S-Sakura… "

" Uh?" Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment. How did he know her name?

"It…. Sasuke."

But most importantly, how did he know his name?

Anger took over her senses and before she could even think, the pinkette grabbed the man by his shirt and roughly pressed his back against the wall. Apparently, he knew Sasuke's name, and in the reality they live, that alone would be enough to threaten the raven haired boy and his whole family.

That man certainly knew too much, she thought.

Oh, poorly she knew that he knew it all.

" Who the hell do yo- Sasuke?!" Her eyes widened in shock as she could now see his dark orbs shinning in the darkness. There was a painful expression ruling his face, and soon she realized the reason behind it.

The pinkette had just punched Uchiha Sasuke in the stomach.

Crap.

But who told him to surprise her like that?!

" Y-You surely have a heavy fist, Sakura…"

" Sasuke! W-What the hell was that for?! What are you even doing here!?"

" Isn't it obvious? I'm here for you, Sakura…" He smirked. " I'm here to kidnap you."

Silence took over her for a couple of seconds as she tried to figure out the meaning of his words.

So he was going to kidnap her.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, kidnapping his former bodyguard, Haruno Sakura…

Was he an idiot or what?

Honestly, Sakura couldn't believe what that boy was trying to do, and she couldn't understand how he actually thought that was going to work. She didn't know what was going on his head, but she certainly knew what was going on her heart.

At last, the Uchiha had made her lose all of her senses. At last, he managed to made her explode, and at last he managed to drive her completely insane. The pinkette couldn't care less about all the drama involving them anymore, and none of his tricks mattered anymore. She didn't care about anything that is not him at that moment, and she just couldn't be happier than at that moment.

Sakura was going to be kidnapped, and she was enjoying every second of it.

She was going to be kidnapped by the one who stole her heart. And nothing seemed to be more pleasurable than that.

At last, she surrendered to love.

At last, she surrendered to a life tied to Uchiha Sasuke.

And so, when she was finally aware of her madness, the pinkette let out a joyful laughter as her grip on his shirt loosened. For the first time ever since they met, Sasuke was able to hear her laugh, and his cheeks blushed immediately at such cute sight.

His bodyguard is certainly beautiful.

And she's only his.

" Why are you laughing, Sakura?"

"Oh, come on, Sasuke… Did you honestly believe that would work?"

" Hn."

" You really are an idiot, Sasuke!" She laughed more, making a smile cross his lips.

" Tch, This is all your fault, you know?"

"My fault?"

" Of course… Normal approaches don't work with you. That's why I have to surprise you in order to get your attention."

" Oh, surprise me?" She lifted an eyebrow in curiosity, with an idea crossing her mind. If he wanted a surprise, she would give him one. Oh, and what a nice surprise that would be.

" Yes. Hn, you know, Sakura… You can be quite a-"

The strong grip on his shirt cut in his words as he felt something pulling his head down some centimeters. His eyes remained opened in awe for a while, as he saw as the pink haired girl claimed his lips with her soft ones.

He couldn't believe what was happening at all.

Was she really kissing him?

Was she really doing that?

Yes, she was.

And how surprising that was…

Her lips remained smoothly pressed against his for almost a whole minute until they had to breath. Sasuke saw as her cheeks were red and as her rib-cage was going up and down along with his. Sakura was definitely beautiful at that moment. Oh, and what a nice moment that was.

" Annoying…"

" Tch, just shut up, Uchiha!"

Following the lead of their needs, both of them resumed from where they had stopped, with their lips moving perfectly together at that moment. She let go off his shirt so her hands could be wrapped around his neck and she could play with his dark locks. Slowly, the raven haired boy spun their bodies, pressing her back against the wall and earning a soft giggle when she realized the sudden change of positions. He accommodated his body on hers, smirking against her soft lips as he nibbled her lower lip to ask permission to get in. A permission that came almost immediately, allowing him to deepen the kiss with his tongue.

They soon started a frantic dance inside their mouthes, brushing their tongues against one another, as they roamed around each other's sweet insides. His hands were cupping her face, as his thumb was slowly caressing her red cheeks, making the girl smile like he had never seen before.

That kiss was certainly amazing.

But there was one more thing left to be done.

While they were still trapped in that frenzy, Sakura could feel his hands slowly sliding down her body. They were passing through her shoulders, going down her waist, and when she finally moved her own hands to stop him, the pinkette felt something cold sticking around her left wrist. It was something small and hard, and before she could even try to guess, a sound echoed on her ear.

 _Click_

Sakura opened her eyes in confusion, just to see a pair of handcuffs wrapped around their wrists. The girl was confused at first, but when she looked at the Uchiha, everything was explained.

" Why did you handcuff us?"

" Hn, isn't it obvious? I'm tying us together as my dad suggested."

" Did he really say anything about handcuffs?"

" Not exactly... But this way you won't get away from me."

" Tch... I am your bodyguard, aren't I? I'm not going anywhere."

" I'm glad to hear it…"

"Oh, really? Why?"

" Because I don't have the keys…"

"What?!"

That boy certainly needs to be watched 24/7. And who better than her to guard his body?

* * *

THE END?

Well... As always, it's up to you...


End file.
